Soft Steps
by ziggbot
Summary: A drabble about Daniel and Hazel during one of his visits to her hospice room.


He always felt mixed emotions when approaching the door to young Hazel's room. He was excited to see her again, but worried for her health. He was eager to tell her of his recent studies in Archaeology, but reluctant to hear her stories of loneliness. Today, the latter emotions had a greater hold than the former, and he found himself walking almost intentionally slow. Finally, he came to the plain looking door, and took a small breath in through his nose before reaching for the handle and entering.

The room was lit only by the morning sun, which was hidden behind the curtains, making the room hazy and dark. Hazel was dozing, with a small book in her hands. As much as Daniel did not wish to disturb her, this was the only time of the day or week he could visit, and the dark was not what he wanted to spend that visit in. He almost instinctively walked to the window, tugging the curtains open slowly, as to not flush the room with light so suddenly.

However, the sound of his boots on the hardwood floor had already awoken the young girl, who was now playing at sleep. Daniel turned, slightly surprised that the light hadn't made her open her eyes, and sat down quietly beside her bed. Just as he began to reach for her hand, inches away from it, she jumped with a sudden yelp, "Boo!"

Daniel's startled face and drawn up shoulders were more embarrassing than not, and Hazel began to giggle in triumph. Once his heart had stopped skipping, Daniel sighed the nervousness away and smirked. "Oh yes, very funny." he said with a perked brow.

"It was! You should have seen your face!" She said happily, but quietly. She was never one for loud speech, both because of illness and her natural demeanor.

Daniel shook his head with a small chuckle. He eyed the book she had in her hands, brow furrowing. "Is that a limerick book? Where on earth did you get that?" He didn't seem opposed to her having it, but the idea of their mother possibly finding out make his chest chill.

"Oh, this?" Hazel held it up, biting her curled lip and shrugging, "One of the other patients gave it to me." Slowly, her smile faded, and he lowered it back to her lap, "He said that he wouldn't be needing it."

Daniel could only guess what that meant, and silently rubbed her shoulder. "It's alright. At least he's given you something to enjoy. Remember him for that."

Hasel only gained back a shade of her previous grin, but nodded with acceptance. After a brief pause, she put the book on the table beside her. "So, what of your studies? Has anything new happened?"

"Nothing worthy of note, really." Daniel shook his head. "Mostly mundane things, like having my face buried in a book. You know." He rested his back against the frame of the chair. "There is a slight chance of an arrangement with Professor Herbert, but nothing is set in stone yet."

"Oh? Do tell me!" Hazel perked up, sitting straight with a smile.

"Oh, no. I really shouldn't. It would be rude for me to assume…" He paused when he saw Hazel sulk, her face dimming. "… What's wrong, Hazel?"

Hazel looked away, slowly shaking her head. "I never get to hear anything interesting anymore. I suppose it's just from me being stuck here, but… Any idea of something happening for you makes me so excited. Now days, though, it feels like you don't want to talk."

Daniel sat forward, placing a hand on her arm. "Now, don't you ever think that. I would never dream of not seeing you as much as I could. I'm always going to be here, even if I don't have much to talk about. I'm here to listen, as well." He looked at her with a warm glance.

Hazel was quiet for a time, and still did not look happy, but finally spoke. "… I suppose that is just as good. Though I don't know why you'd want to listen. You have so many things to do, and I don't even have anywhere to go. It's so dull here. The other day, a girl visiting her father was telling him about a dance she went to. Just imagining all of those people to talk to, the music to dance to, it made me wish I could just break free."

Daniel listened intently, gaze softening as she described her woes. Suddenly, and idea struck him, and he quietly stood. "Alright. Come here." She was well enough to stand and walk, the doctors had told him. Surely she could dance.

Hazel blinked, confused as to his intentions, but stood all the same. She straightened her night gown, and walked over to him. Daniel, smiling knowingly, took her hands and placed them in position. "If you cannot leave, then I will bring a dance to you."

"What?" Hazel laughed out, sneering, but smiling at the thought.

"That's right! Come on!" he chuckled back, beginning to hum one of the few waltzed he could recall off the top of his head. He made sure to dance slowly, keeping pace with his sister, who had much less dancing practice than she would have liked, and was practically crippled with laughter.

"This is ridiculous!" Hazel giggled, but Daniel, despite laughing a bit, himself, continued to hum and dance. He loved to see her smile and laugh. As long as she was happy, she could remain strong. Strong enough for him to come back again,

_and dance._


End file.
